The Thunder Rolls
by Julian Amsel
Summary: An angsty songfic.... "To love is to live.... but to live, one must love"


Author's notes: This is a short songfic I wrote.... It's a little odd, in terms of the relationship... I really think Taito would have worked better for this one, but I decided to work this way because it just seemed to fit, kind of.. sort of... well, maybe not. Oh well, just read it and tell me what you think... I didn't have time to spell check this, and the format might be odd no da.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "The Thunder Rolls", sung by Garth Brooks. And I changed the wording a little to fit the situation.  
  
"The Thunder Rolls"  
  
Thunder. That was the sound in the sky. He could hear it, rumbling, easily drowning out the sound of the car engine and the rain outside. A chill ran down his back and he drove faster, knowing that Jyou would be awake, waiting for him yet again....  
He knew he shouldn't have been doing this. It was wrong.... so wrong. But something kept pulling him away, kept driving him to do this..... perhaps his heart knew that his love really wasn't, and this was its way of telling him.... Perhaps... perhaps...  
He'd never stayed this late without calling.... it had been a busy night, such a busy night.... in more ways than one. Jyou would be annoyed with him for not calling....   
Yamato shook his head. He didn't care any more.  
  
Three thirty in the morning   
Not a soul in sight   
The city's lookin' like a ghost town   
On a moonless summer night   
Raindrops on the windshield   
There's a storm moving in   
He's headin' back from somewhere   
That he never should have been   
And thunder rolls,   
And the thunder rolls   
  
In a house across town, every light burned with a glow that seemed holy, almost supernatural, for it was the glow of a thousand candles. But it was merely a sign of worry, of hope, of sadness....  
Sleepily, Jyou paced up and down the hall, always looking at the telephone, always ringing it to ring, always hoping that it would be his Yamato on the other line. But, it didn't ring. And so, his worry increased...  
"Where the hell is he?!" Jyou muttered, staring into the hall mirror. "He has his cellphone with him, why doesn't he call? Why does he always do this?" His reflection gave no reply, merely stared back at him with tired, worried eyes. Worried eyes which seemed to have something else in them.... worried eyes which looked as if they really knew what was going on.  
Letting out a moan of pain and frustration, Jyou looked out the window at the pouring rain. The other nights, there hadn't been a storm... but maybe, just maybe, that was the reason that Yamato had stayed out all night. This time, at least.  
  
Every light is burnin'   
In a house across town   
He's pacin' by the telephone   
In a faded flannel gown   
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' he's not right   
Prayin' it's the weather   
That's kept him out all night.  
And thunder rolls..  
And the thunder rolls.  
  
Up above, in the sky, Lightning flashed angrily at the injustice of it all. For, He knew Yamato's reasons for returning so late... after all, Lightning knew everything. He knew of every whispered word, every touch, every kiss in the dark.... and, also, He knew that Yamato would pay. Thunder rolled, speaking out the words of Lightning, for Lightning was mute. "You will pay!" Thunder roared, singing to an insane tune. "You will pay for breaking your lover's heart!" But to the people of the world, it was only rumbling...   
  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in his heart   
The thunder rolls   
  
Yamato stepped out into the rain, a mere victim to its merciless beatings. He could see Jyou's ghostly silhouette in the light of the window.... he knew he was home. Gathering up his hopes, he hurried toward the door, hoping to escape the rain and the dread that was creeping up on him... wheather it was the rain or the bare truth that he knew, it didn't keep him from returning... it never did.  
"Jyou?" he called, stepping in and throwing off his raincoat, glancing around nervously at the candles, which were set about as if speaking of impending doom. "I'm home.."  
"Gods, Yamato," Jyou whispered, stepping out of the shadows. "I was worried about you... the storm... there's so many things that could have happened... why didn't you call?"  
"I... well, the lightning was throwing my phone off... I tried to call, but it was messed," Yamato stammered as Jyou threw his arms around him. "I really meant to call...."  
"I know you did," Jyou murmured, burrying his face in Yamato's hair. "I just worry, that's all... And it's so late.. And..." he stopped, eyes narrowing slightly. "Yama? What's that smell?"  
"I... what?"  
"That smell.... it's perfume, isn't it?" Jyou whispered as he pulled away. "Perfume..." The hurt in his eyes was obvious. "Yamato.... so. THAT'S what you were doing out so late, eh?"  
  
He's waiting by the window   
When he pulls into the drive   
He rushes out to hold him   
Thankful he's alive   
But on the wind and rain   
A strange new perfume blows   
And the lightning flashes in his eyes   
And he knows that he knows   
The thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  
"Jyou! It's not what you think!" Yamato protested, stepping toward him. "I just-"  
"You what?" Jyou snapped, eyes filled with hatred. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you honestly think that? Did you think that I wouldn't notice that you're never around any more, and that when you ARE here, you hardly even speak to me?!"  
"I.... Jyou...," Yamato whispered, eyes wide. "I'm sorry.."  
"Sorry isn't good enough, Yamato," Jyou snarled. "Not any more."  
  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in his heart   
The thunder rolls   
  
"Damn him," Jyou muttered as he ran through the hallway and through the bedroom door. "Damn him to hell."   
He didn't know how he found the dresser drawer in the darkness, and he didn't know how he found the pistol inside of it.... but when he felt his hands close around the cold metal, all he could think about was what Yamato had done to him.  
Pausing for breath, Jyou glanced at the mirror, seeing himself as if it was for the first time. It was as if he was looking at a total stranger... but he didn't dwell on the concept for long.  
"He's not going to do this again," Jyou whispered to his reflection. Tonight would be the last time he would wonder where his love had been....  
  
He runs back down the hallway   
And through the bedroom door   
He reaches for the pistol   
Kept in the dresser drawer   
Tells the man in mirror   
"He won't do this again"   
'Cause tonight will be the last time   
He'll wonder where he's been   
  
"Jyou? Are you in there? Please, Jyou... can't we talk about this?"  
He could hear his love on the other side of the door.... he could hear the tone of his voice, the faked worry.... Jyou cursed. Why did this have to happen?  
"Jyou?" Yamato called again as he opened the door. "I'm sorry, I-" his words were cut off as he caught sight of the gun in Jyou's hands. His eyes grew wide with fear and he stepped back, as if disbelieving.  
"You're sorry, Yamato?" Jyou asked softly as he slid off the bed, the pistol grasped firmly in his hands. "Well, I'm sorry too."  
"Jyou..." Yamato whispered. "Please, I-"  
"Goodbye, Yamato," Jyou said firmly, coldly. He aimed the pistol, fired.....  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamato," Jyou whispered as he watched the body fall. "I'm sorry it turned out like this."  
  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold,  
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in his heart   
The thunder rolls   
  
There were two shots fired that faithful night, as the thunder rolled and the lightning crashed up above. One fired out of anger..... and another fired out of sorrow. And months later, as snow gathered on the graves of the deceased, words written on the headstones could still be seen through the flakes...  
"To love is to live.... but to live, you must have love." 


End file.
